gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
OZ-10VMSX Gundam Aesculapius
|image=Oz-10vmsx.jpg;High Mobility Mode Oz-10vmsx-closecombat.jpg;Close Combat Mode |transformable=Yes |production=Prototype |specialized=High Mobility |usage=Assault |type=Suit |OfficialName=Gundam Aesculapius ガンダムアスクレプオス |designation=OZ-19MASX |archetype=OZX-GU02A Gundam Geminass 02 |first=November, 195 |era=After Colony |mechdesigner=Bee Craft |series=New Mobile Report Gundam Wing Dual Story: G-Unit, ∀ Gundam (Manga 2), Gundam EXA, Gundam Build Fighters |manufacturer=MO-V, OZ_Prize;OZ Prize |operator=OZ_Prize;OZ Prize, MO-V, Inglessa Militia |pilot=Odel Bernett, Roche Nattono, Corin Nander, Sthesia Awar A |height=18.2~Close Combat Mode:16.7 |emptyweight=12.8 |armor=Gundanium Alloy, Titanium Alloy;Titanium Alloy |powerplant=Ultra-compact fusion reactor |poweroutput=7935 |propRocketThrusters=127940 |paccommodation=Pilot only~in standard cockpit in torso |armaments=2 x Beam Sword 2 x Python Claw~4 x Rapid Shot |SpecEquip=PX System High-Torque Thruster Propellant Leg Tank Active Jammer Omnidirectional Active Scanner }}The OZ-10VMSX Gundam Aesculapius is the upgraded form of the OZX-GU02A Gundam Geminass 02. It was piloted by MO-V's Odel Bernett when first introduced in New Mobile Report Gundam Wing Dual Story: G-Unit manga and by Corin Nander in the manga adaptation of ∀ Gundam series Technology & Combat Characteristics Based off the Geminass 02, the Aesculapius was designed by the OZ Prize as a high mobility, assault mobile suit capable of transforming into a specialised "Close Combat" mode. It retains the innovative PX System present in the Geminass 02, which takes advantage of the increased adrenaline a pilot feels during combat and also increases the performance of the mobile suit, but does have a time limit which, if exceeded, has serious consequences for both the pilot and the suit. However, the Aesculapius' armaments are substantially changed. Furthermore, its new backpack and shoulder armor can flip forward for the switch to the close combat mode, where a set of python claws are mounted over the hands for melee combat and armed with four rapid shots. The suit also has a pair of beam swords. Armaments ;*Beam Sword ;*Python Claw :;*Rapid Shot Special Equipment & Features ;*PX System :The PX system takes advantage of the increased adrenaline a pilot feels during combat and also increases the performance of the mobile suit, but does have a time limit which, if exceeded, has serious consequences for both the pilot and the suit. ;*High-Torque Thruster ;*Propellant Leg Tank ;*Active Jammer ;*Omnidirectional Active Scanner History Gundam Aesculapius was first used by OZ Prize pilot Roche Nattono to attack on MO-V. However, after his inability to use it properly, it was given to Silver Clown (Odel Bernett's undercover identity). Later, as Silver Clown, Odel secretly delivered the completed OZ-19MASX Gundam Griepe to his younger brother Odin. When Odel's plan was discovered by OZ Prize commander Valder Farkill, he returned to MO-V and brought the Aesculapius with him. In the second Turn-A Gundam Manga, Corin Nander piloted the Gundam Aesculapius instead of the AMX-109 Kapool Corin Nander Custom. Picture Gallery asklepios3.jpg asklepios.jpg Ask3.jpg Gundam Aesculapius.jpg|In SD Gundam G Generation Overworld Super Gundam Royale Gundam Aesculapius.png|As seen on Super Gundam Royale game SD Cross Rays Gundam Asclepius.png|''SD Gundam G Generation Crossrays'' Gunpla OldGundamAescalapius.jpg|HG 1/144 OZ-10VMSX Gundam Aesculapius (1997): box art Wing (207).jpg|Close Combat Mode of High Grade 1/144 OZ-10VMSX Gundam Aesculapius (Front and Back View) Wing (564).jpg Notes & Trivia *Gundam Aesculapius's Close Combat mode is similar in appearance to the MSM-07 Z'Gok from the Universal Century. *Aesculapius is the Roman god of medicine and healing with its Greek counterpart being Asclepius.Aesculapius. (n.d.) Collins English Dictionary – Complete and Unabridged, 12th Edition 2014. (1991, 1994, 1998, 2000, 2003, 2006, 2007, 2009, 2011, 2014). Retrieved March 1 2017 from http://www.thefreedictionary.com/Aesculapius References External links *Gundam Aesculapius on MAHQ *Asclepius on Wikipedia ja:OZX-GU01A ガンダムジェミナス